theroundtablefandomcom-20200214-history
TheRoundTable Wiki
Welcome to the TheRoundTable Wiki Welcome to Shooting Stars' Alliance Wikia page !!!! We are an alliance in Kingdoms of Camelot: Battle for The North! In this wikia we hope to help you grow and become a major player in the game. We start with the basic information regarding economies, might building, troops and alliance support. We hope you have a good experience in Shooting Stars or one of our sister and brother alliances. So, stay, have a pint, and enjoy the RoundTable!!!! LAST UPDATE 26-JUN 2012 Basic Information (By: ShangLiHi) As an Alliance, we must all work together; from experience players to the "newbies". This information should give you some basic insight as to specific "ways" to build in order to maximize time and allocation of resources. The following information was provided and updated by ShangLiHi , all credit goes to him for the wonderful info! (original post: Shang's Original Post) '*.*Shooting Stars beginners guide*.*' First, realize that this is a game. It is not worth losing sleep over. You will lose battles and be zeroed (lose all your might). The beauty of this game is that you never lose. Your cities are forever. The game is alot like a game of capture the flag or tag where the resources are the flag. Your success and enjoyment in this game will depend much on your interaction with the other players. An alliance under good leader ship will be key. Shooting stars I'm proud to say has excellent leadership and good judgment in dealing with all the members of the world they are in. We have remained a top alliance due to our members, leadership, and loyalty to each other. In this game, there are T1, T2 and T3 players. If you can only build 2 star troops (Cavalry, Swordsmen, or Ballistae) then you are a T2 player. We hope to build you up to T3 players where you can field 60,000 to 90,000 troops each in 4 to 8 waves. Your contributions. Shooting Stars needs everyone to be active in the game, to build your might as quickly as possible, and during war contribute your troops as directed by the leadership. To build might you will need a solid foundation. The following sections on BASICS explains how to get that. 'BASICS - Economics!!!' Build the economy first! {C}The key to this game is fast generation of resources which in turn quickly builds troops and wall defense which defeats our opponents. You can't build troops fast without resources to build with. We stand on our collective economy. Focus on technologies for the economy first, then military research. The Economic Technologies are : Fertilizer, Logging, Stoneworking, Smelting, Magical Mapping, Shrinking Powder, Giant's Strength The Military Technologies are : Geometry, Eagle Eyes, Poisoned Edge, Metal Alloys, Featherweight Powder, Fletching, Healing Potions Research the technologies equally. If you have to choice, choose economic first. It is better to favor econonic and let the military lag behind. If you do, keep advancing Eagle Eyes as this is very useful. Upgrade the castle as quickly as possible, put down as many resource generators as possible, build more farms and saw mills than the other two resource generators. If you have a second city, we will build it differently. We will talk about this in the advanced section. {C} Take level 4 or 5 wilds to increase resource production. Don't take higher ones till you are a T3 player. Two level 5 wilds will give you the same boost as a single level 10 wild and level 5 wilds are so much easier to take. Build up only one knight to the highest level possible. Assign this knight as Steward all the time except when upgrading buildings or building troops. Always reassign this knight back to steward. DON’T FORGET THIS! The status window at the bottom of the main window should always have a red (2) over Building. If given a choice between resource technologies or War technologies then chose the resource technology. Build up all technologies one level at a time then advance. Make sure the Lab is upgraded before you need to start the next level. Might Building It is important to note that might is not the measurement in Shooting stars, but quality of might. We have found consistently that building up wall defenses will generate high might numbers very fast but are almost useless when a T3 player attacks and the defending player does not know how to defend. So we do NOT recommend you build might fast like this until you are an effective T3 player. A 3 million might maxed out Level 9 wall can be destroyed by a T2 player with only 250K might loss. This hurts the alliance standing as it knocks your might numbers down considerably with very little cost to the attacker. Build might by building troops. It is slower, but more sure. Keep those troops hidden till you can effectively use them in defense with T3 troops. To build troops quickly, build 8 to 10 barracks at first and only upgrade one of those barracks to Level 9. Reassign the high knight to Marshal before queuing troops and then reassign him back to steward as soon as you finish filling your queue. Build 100,000 T1 troops before building T2 troops. Proportion them to about 70,000 militia, 20,000 Archers, and 10,000 Light cavalry. Remember to keep them hidden at all times. ( Castle / Overview tab ). 'Wall Defense' At first, only build a few thousand traps, caltrops and trebuchets. That should be enough to deter the smaller players. If you cannot build trebuchets, build a few thousand crossbows. When you can build trebuchets and then stop building crossbows. Build the trebuchets instead. A wall has a max number of T1 defense and a separate max number for T2 defense. A wall does better with the max T1 divided equally between traps and caltrops and max T2 of trebuchets and most importantly when the high knight is set to Marshal. Only build Wall defense after the queue for troops is full and only if you have excess resources. Manage the recourses, so you are always building and training. Go on chat and ask for more if you need, that is what the alliance is for, to build you up. You may need to trade for some. Farming is another method. We'll talk this later. 'TRANSPORTS' If your economy is working properly, you will be able to send excess resources to our members in need. Build 600 to 1000 Supply wagons. Increase the level of the relief station and mapping to move these resources faster. If you are high enough, use only wagons to transport as these are the fastest unit in the game. They hold more and are cheaper. Sending any other unit with carts or supply wagons slows them down. Only send wagons. Use the world map to identify and verify what you are transporting and who you are transporting to. Many mistakes are made if only using the rally point. 'FARMING' Farming is where you attack players to rob their resources, fun, but can be risky. The trick is to find out what they have so you send the right force. Personally I avoid any player with an alliance unless it's an alliance of one (which is himself). This saves future problems with an alliance should they grow. If the Farm city has zero might, send only a knight and wagons, there is no resistance. Look for Level 15 and above players as below this might not have much to offer. Look for stone walls on the world map, it means the city at one time was built up and may now be abandoned. I keep track of might number for the potential farm for a couple days, if the might numbers aren't changing, its a good chance the city can be farmed. If the city has any might, you must find out what are the defenses. Usually there is no wall defense. You could scout the city, but the game only allows you to scout one city at a time. To get around this, level up your rally point and attack the city with 1 knight and 1 cart or supply wagon. The higher level rally points lets you have more simultaneous attacks like this. The report that comes back from these attacks will tell you more than a scouting report about the defenses and is accurate about what you will need to fight. If the 1 wagon is victorious, send in a knight and wagons, there is no wall defense. If the 1 is defeated, you didn't lose much and the report tells you exactly what the defenses are so you can chose whether or not to send a larger force. Note that if you only send a knight and wagons, you will not 'breach' the wall and will not get the gold that may be inside. Sending a sizable force of about 1000 cavalry is usually enough but remember that will slow down the time it takes to get to the target. 'CHAT' ''*****Never, absolutely never give out your coordinates (x and y) in open chat or the coordinates of any alliance member, there are spies watching.***** '' Use chat to build relationships and ask questions. Keep informed, keep learning through chat. Your relationships in this game are important to survival. Ask for resources if you need, that is what the alliance is for, to build you up. You may need to trade for some but can be much faster than Farming. Our experienced players often have large reserves of resources to share.. WAR!!!! When war breaks out, and it will, then keep focused on Chat and the messages from the leaders. The leaders will set the opposing alliance to Hostile. That will make them visible on the world map with red flags. Look around your area and report these coordinates in the subject line of messages to the leaders, sometimes it is ok in chat, but it will usually get lost there. Build as many MM (militia) and archers as possible, larger players will have the ability to make several thousand troops per hour, smaller players can send only one thousand every 4 or 5 hours. That is ok, build what you can and follow the leaders directions to them to their target. Use the world map to locate the target, You don't want to hit a level 10 mountain and lose all for nothing. {C}Smaller players can also help by taking wilds away from the opponent. Do NOT do this unless permission is given by the leadership as for some wars we don't do this. Most wilds possessed by players have no troops in them. They are easy to take. Insure you have an open slot in the Castle / Conquests. You can take these in two ways. You can take the wild for yourself, then recall your troops. The other way is called catch and release. Take the wild, recall the troops and abandon the wild. It is especially useful as it forces the opponent to lose troops (and might) retaking them. If you keep the wild, then the opponent can easily retake them. It only makes sense to keep them when the opponent ports (moves his city to a different coordinate). Keep your wilds as far away from you as possible. It make it more difficult for the enemy to find them and if they do find one, it makes it harder for them to find your city. Keep your troops hidden, they are expensive to build and it is better to use them up under the direction of the leader than to lose them in an attack. Level up your store house as high as possible. A level 5 store house keeps 500K of each resource safe even when the city is defeated. The only thing not protected is gold. The alliance can replenish that. If you happen to be online when you are being the attacked. Quickly transport your gold and resources to someone else. Keep a set or cords available and check the world map before you send it as they may have ported. Send all the gold, and then any excess amount over the level of your storehouse that can be kept. It is better to send off stone, ore, and wood than food. Keep building your resources and technologies even through the war. Resources drive the engine of troops which ultimately defeats the opponent. Use up your resources as quickly as you can. Especially when you are not playing the game, ( we all study, work or something else like sleep) queue up all your resources in Research, Buildings, troop builds and Wall defense. If you are ONLINE when you are being attacked, use up those resources then ship out your excess resourcess Keep those resources low as that will prevent the opponent from getting them and use those resources for your good. Note that When you scout a city, the scouted city does not know your coordinates, However, when you attack a city, 'PORT' Porting is a bit more advanced tactic we will discuss here as it relates to war. Porting is where you move your city to another x , y coordinate on the map, there is random port called “Point of Refuge” and there is specific point port called “Point of Order”. This is a tactic to use when you are much larger and have a huge amount of might in the walls to preserve. I use the random, it’s cheaper, we often win them in the daily draw, and really doesn't matter where you port to in a province. Don't port to a populated area of the map, spend some time before the war learning the map and where things are. In this game it seems the far eastern side of the map fills up last. So learn the provinces of those as you will need to know those when you use a random port. You cannot port when you have any marches in progress, if you need to port, speed them up or wait, and hope for the best. Port only when your city is being constantly attacked and cannot save the resources to build. There is no defense when the opponent has focused their attacks on you, they will break the walls. Just port. They will not be able to find you again for a while if you did your homework. The point port can be used, but is more expensive and also can be won in the daily draw. These are better used as an offensive weapon when you are much bigger, so save these. We’ll write an advanced tactic using these later. If you can't port, then as above, ship all your resources out and hide your armies. 'Our goal' As you grow there are more tactics to know, these will come as you watch chat and interact with other players. See the Advanced Below section for more. Remember this is for fun Work to open up the T3 units. It takes time, but that is your goal. Build might, Level up. Get to a point to where you could go field 60,000 to 90,000 troops to fight with. Advanced Techniques 'Second City' When the main city gets to the point it can produce T2, then consider going for a second city. The advantages of a second city are enormous in this game. The second city allows for more resources, have a second Lab to do research in parallel and more barracks to build more troops at the same time. There are two ways to get a second city, buy a deed using Gems, or build a round tower, and go collect crests by attacking Pic camps 6 and above or other cities that have crests. We have seen this done both ways, while the crest way is slower. We had one player succeed in one day, although this player was a T3 player and had a lot of troops to attack Pic camps. Once a second deed is obtained, pick out a plain and take it, I would not take this plain very close to the main city as it makes it easy to spot both cities. Have some distance between them, but not too far. About 100 squares away makes for a 1 minute transport, which is just fine. Make sure to have a spot in the castle conquests to keep it. Then use the deed. A second city will be created and the spot in the castle conquests will become open. Now that the city is started, build up the basics, Knights hall, 6 to 8 cottages, 10-14 barracks, rally point, embassy, relief station, lab, stable, workshop, blacksmith, and watch tower. Outside, the city, build only one farm, yes I said right, only one farm, then divide the remaining spaces equally with saw mill, quarry, and mine. Level up everything, even the farm. Remember, only level up one Barracks to level 9 and take time to level up the rest. Same with the resource generators, level one of those up to level 9 then level up the rest. It isn’t important the order, just that one get to level 9 in a hurry. Using this method will require resupply of the new city from the main city at first. Don’t put any troops in till the build out and level up is going well. Level up the castle as quickly as possible and get those saw mills, quarries, and mines out and leveled up. When the castle gets to level 7, start to put out more saw mills, and fewer mines. This will put emphasis on the resources needed to build ground troops. The reason to build one farm is that a farm is needed to build a stable, the stable is needed to build T3 cavalry, once the stable is at the top level, the farm can removed or deconstructed. When everything is researched everything to level 9, deconstruct the lab and put in a barracks. Now, as the time between builds is getting longer, re-assign ALL the troops over to the second city, This city will become the ‘attack’ city. Do not send food over, the troops don’t need it. This is a quirk in the game, for some reason, there can be huge numbers on the food usage and the troops do not desert, leave. We can have infinite number of troops in the second city and they don’t consume a drop of food except what the one farm produces. To build or train, send food over to the second city, do the training and building. This is a bit of a pain but worth the savings in food. Be sure to get wilds that match the resources, don’t get the food wilds for the second city, just the other three. Now, go to the main city and rip up (deconstruct or destroy) some of the farms, and build the other three, build so both cities are producing enough resources to keep the troop training queue built up without being short of any one resource. Militia Tactics Warning: Shooting stars does not take wilds. Members may use the defensive tactics in the next section any time. Do not take wilds from other players unless authorized by the leadership. In cases where one opponent is weaker than the other, the weaker opponent will engage in Militia tactics. These tactics are low risk and high gain for the attacker. Almost every wild owned in this game is unprotected. So with 1 troop, or even a wagon, an attacker can easily take a wild away from an opponent. This reduces resource production for the defender. If the attacker then releases the wild, then there is a cost to the defender to take this or a different wild back. If the attacker keeps the wild, when the defender comes to take the wild back, the attacker gets the cords of the defender and passes them to a stronger attacker. The attacker loses very little using these tactics. During a war, reducing resources can cripple the ability to sustain a fight. Defending against the militia tactic. Spread your wilds out over a wide area so they are not easily detected. If they are close or next to each other they are all easy targets. Put those wilds 25 to 100 squares away from your city and each other. Try to find with few cities. Reinforce the wilds with a small force of troops. A defender may not be able to defend every one of their wilds, however, if most of them are reinforced, odds are it may be enough to deter an attacker. By reinforcing the wilds, the attacker must pay a price to take the wild. A recommendation is to reinforce a wild with 500 each of T2 and 500 cats. Even 500 of T1 on a wild (=2000 might) will have enough to stop the usual weak force attacks. Consider this a lock on the door, it won’t stop a determined attacker but will keep the weak ones from getting it for free. Here is what happens defending this way, if the attacker sends a weak force at reinforced wilds, then the wilds are not lost, there is a good idea of the size of the attacker, and of course the cords of the attacker. Often times, the attacker will send a second force large enough to capture the wild, the defender can then abandon the wild and the game will place Pic troops there. When the attacking force arrives the second time, the attacker fights Pics and not the defender and usually the Pics win. The defender will have to find another Wild and would have anyway. However the defender made the attacker pay a high price which is what we want. Latest activity Category:Browse